Weeping Angels and Automatons
by cookiebee
Summary: Annabeth Chase is not even slightly amused when a man grabs her by the hand and tells her to run. Besides, who is going to believe a man who talks about killing statues? Also, what is his name?


"Run!"

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the park where I had just activated the statues, but there was no way I was going to let some 30-year old guy, possible kidnapper with a red head sidekick take me away. I abruptly stopped, twisted his arm and pressed my other hand down on his back. His friend just widened her eyes and looked past my head.

"Doctor," she said.

"Yes, Amy, can't you see we're in a predicament? This teenager apparently wants to be sent back in time by a weeping angel," he looked up and me and gave a rude sneer.

"If I needed any saving, it would be from you two," I replied smugly and continued to bend his back. He continued to squirm in pain and his friend Amy didn't look like she was going to help him any time soon. She just kept looking behind me.

"Doctor," she said again, "you know how you said that Weeping Angel's can only move when no one is looking at one?"

"That's what I said," he said still struggling.

"Well, I haven't blinked once since I set my eyes on it, and it's still moving." All of a sudden he whipped his body up and by force I had to let go of him.

"WHAT!" he said and Amy had lifted her arm to point to the Alice in Wonderland Statue that I had recently turned on. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at them realizing they could see through the mist.

"Okay, just who the tartarus are you two?" I said and I pulled out my dagger slightly out of my pocket. He then pulled out a badge protector with a blank piece of paper and showed it to me.

"We're park inspectors." I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh really? I didn't know park inspectors carried around blank pieces of paper to identify themselves."

"I knew one day that wouldn't work one day," Amy said and she pushed the "Doctor" away. "Okay, keep your eyes on the statue Doctor," she said and she stuck out her hand so I could shake it, I accepted and she began the story of what some would say utterly impossible. "I'll make this fast. My name is Amy and he's the Doctor. He's a time lord from outer space, two hearts, time travel, spaceship, the whole shebang. My husband is missing and we need to find him, apparently a Weeping Angel took him back in time, because that's what weeping angels do, okay. You blink while you're looking at one, and you die."

I nodded slowly and looked at her questioningly. "If you believe my story, I'll believe yours." I said. "I don't have much of a choice," she said. "First of all, that statue is not a weeping angel, it's an automaton and its activated by touching its foot, so you don't need to keep drying your eyeballs." The guy didn't stop looking. "I'm telling the truth, trust me. I'm the one who activated it." He slowly moved his head and by a leap of faith he blinked.

"Oh my god, I'm alive," he said. "Amy, I'm alive!" I gave her a hug and he was coming towards me.

"No hug, I can see that you're not dead." I turned around and saw the automaton. "Go and find Percy," and it began it's walk. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena the goddess of Wisdom. I'm a demigod. Superhuman strength, Olympus, Manticores, River Styx, the whole shebang. My boyfriend is missing and I need to find him, apparently Hera the goddess that loves ruining my life took him away to who knows where to fulfill some prophecy."

"You expect me to believe that Greek gods exist?" the "Doctor" said.

"And you expect me to believe that your an alien with two hears who has a spaceship who can time travel?" I fired back.

"Yes!"

"Exactly, who do you think you are? Doctor- Doctor-" I paused. "Exactly what is your name?" "The Doctor, it's just the Doctor," he said. He adjusted his bowtie, turned around and started walking away. "Come along, Pond. Oh, and daughter of Athena." I looked at Amy and she shrugged.

"Maybe he'll show you the best proof of all," she said.

"And that would be?"

"The TARDIS of course, Time and Relative dimensions in Space," and soon enough we were standing in front of a blue Police Box. He pushed open the door and-

"It's bigger on the inside," I said.

"Proof enough for you?" he said as he grazed his hands lovingly upon the controls. I nodded. "Good, because we have to go and save her husband. Would you like to come with us?"

"I'm sorry but I can't." I told the two of them. "I have to worry about my boyfriend first, but..." I rummaged through my pocket and found an owl amulet. "Here," I said giving it to him. "If you ever need me, just rub it with your hands."

"Will do, daughter of Athena, will do."

I stepped out of the TARDIS and walked away. I heard the sound of a terrible engine and wind roaring. When I turned around the TARDIS faded and soon was gone.

_2 years later_

Although we were in the Middle of the Ocean, were constantly being attacked by sea monsters, and had a Roman fleet that almost destroyed our ship, I was happy. Percy was back, I made new friends and we were on another quest. My quest, but also on a quest to defeat Gaea and her followers. The Mark of Athena was guiding us towards the banks of Italy and there was no turning back. I closed my eyes and soaked up the sun, but opened my eyes once again feeling a burning sensation on my chest. It was the amulet. I heard the sound again, the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor was here.


End file.
